


Fellatio Quintet - a romance in five emotions

by Eliza



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-18
Updated: 2004-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Postcards from the backroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellatio Quintet - a romance in five emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> This is Rana's birthday present, but she was kind enough to let me use it to satisfy Thamiris' _Blow it with Feeling_ challenge.

The very first time Justin wandered into the hazy back room at Babylon he was looking for Brian. But then wasn't everybody looking for Brian?

There was a good reason for that. Leaning against the wall, oblivious to everything around him except for the mouth on his cock, Brian was the sexiest thing Justin had ever seen. He hoped-–prayed-–that the next time Brian would be looking down on him, tugging at his hair, groaning under the stroke of his tongue. It would be too long until that time, another moment would be too long, but Justin was a bright boy and knew that he had to walk a delicate balance, keeping in Brian's sights while not getting in his way. Right now, he decided it would be best to be invisible.

Justin found a spot around one of the many convenient corners that gave him a sheltered but direct view. The only annoyances were the countless groping hands he had to brush from his skin, giving them as much notice as he would late summer gnats. God, didn't they get it? Didn't they know? After Brian they would be pale imitations, cut rate knock-offs to Brian's original design.

The next hand was bolder, fingers wrapping around his cock through his pants. His own fingers latched onto the guy's wrist to wrench him away.

"Just keep watching. You won't know I'm here."

So someone did get it. Or at least was willing to play along and maybe this would keep the rest of the room from distracting him. The undulating pressure against his cock was perfect, the guy not fighting against the restraining grip but using what contact he had to make his point. Justin knew he was going to be reaching for it himself soon anyway and how pathetic would that look. A glance showed him nothing to turn him off the plan, so he opened up his pants as indication of his assent.

The first touch of skin on skin make Justin's breath catch, or maybe it was simply the reaction to catching sight of Brian again. His head was thrown back now, slowly rocking from side to side as his breath came in deep gasps through the parted lips. Not that Justin could hear that, but he could see the rise and fall of Brian's chest and he had created that look on Brian's face once. There were some differences though, here Brian's hands were loose by his side, his mouth still. When it had been Justin between his knees, he kept threading Justin's hair though his fingers and talking in short breathless phrases but forming clear, coherent, scorchingly hot words.

"Christ! I don't wanna come yet." "Make it last. Forever." "Too good. Far too good."

He thrust into the fist around his dick as Brian arched off the wall. The bobbing head at his hips sped up, but Brian slowed him down again, back to the earlier rhythm. Justin matched it, too, his hips flexing in time with Brian's breathing and the trick's sucking. When Brian licked his lips, the surge of pre-come it prompted almost had Justin closing his eyes to stave off the approaching orgasm. Almost, but he couldn't. He couldn't look away from the one thing that kept him going. Kept him coming. The need. Love. "Brian," Justin practically sobbed and he knew he was lost.

With the first pulse to wrack his body, Justin saw Brian curl in on himself. Then with each successive throb, Brian slowly relaxed against the wall again, as if being pushed back by gentle waves. Justin's benefactor pulled away with just the lightest of kisses on his cheek to mark his going, leaving Justin to bask in the afterglow with the only sight he wanted at a moment like this.

They were far too good together. Even with the odds against him, Justin was not about to give up on Brian. Simultaneous orgasm was an improbability, too.

~~~

The second time Justin went looking for Brian in the back room of Babylon he again found him with a stud between his knees. This time he seem bored. Bored but painfully exquisite. Justin had once told Daphne that he had seen the face of God and his name was Brian Kinney. But now Justin knew that Brian wasn't a deity, he was a conqueror. An old world king that didn't give a shit about the opinions of his peers, the common morality, or the good of his people. Some admired him for that. By some he was reviled. But seeing his face in profile, the uncertain light creating a bas relief, there could be no doubt that this was the image everyone coveted--the most valuable coin of the realm.

Justin didn't worry about being seen this time. He didn't mind being conquered, but he was going to make sure that Brian knew this was territory worth keeping, worth tending. There was an empty space of wall directly across from the pair, Justin claimed it. It was surprisingly cool against his bare shoulders. The statue moved, hazel eyes turning to meet Justin's but the marble features maintained the apathetic disdain.

The trick came off Brian's dick, giving his jaw a rest while still working his tongue along the shaft, and giving Justin a long look at the glistening cock. Their eyes met for a second, the trick prematurely triumphant before returning to his trophy. He didn't even suspect that he was the one who had been conquered. Justin had seen it before and would again, his goal was far more valuable and harder to obtain-–Brian's attention.

But that didn't mean that Justin wasn't going to take the opportunity to sightsee. He let his eyes linger on their journey up the sleek torso, sweat slicked and shimmering in the light, while his hand traced a similar path over his own body. The trick pushed the open shirt wider, baring one of Brian's nipples. Justin licked his lips. The chest he was staring at expanded suddenly and Justin almost laughed at the relief of getting a reaction. He managed to keep his focus, moving slowly but deliberately closer to his destination. As he met Brian's gaze, he stroked his own throat, tilting his head back to hold the look through half open eyes.

His other hand was on his dick. It wasn't intentional, but it was understandable. The pants slid over his hips easily letting him show Brian exactly how he felt, while the hand at his neck continued its caress over his face and into his hair. Brian didn't react as Justin started to stroke himself, but he was still watching. So was the trick, only half paying attention to the cock under his nose in favour of drooling over Justin's show. Even better. Justin would never let anything distract him. And Brian had tried. The last time it was with a paintbrush and Brian sure as hell got in touch with his creative side that night. The memory of that sent a shock straight to Justin's balls and he came while staring into Brian's eyes.

Still Brian's expression didn't waver.

"Idiot," Justin muttered to himself as he pushed his way toward the exit. He couldn't believe he had just made a complete and utter fool of himself. What was it Brian had said the other day--desperation made his dick soft. Justin had provided more than enough of that. Was it any wonder that the only reaction Justin had managed to evoke was an impatient sigh.

He was almost to the door when he heard a groan. One he recognized. Backtracking a couple of steps he found himself with a view of Brian again. He had a commanding grip on the trick's hair and was brutally plundering the servile mouth. His other hand slid up his own body as if mapping foreign territory. Fingers spread as they reached his throat, continuing over the side of his face, into his hair as he came with another groan.

The echo of Justin's own movement sabotaged any strategy Brian might have had in this campaign. Justin smiled, suddenly seeing his own path to conquest. He couldn't use the straight forward assault Brian knew how to defend, but a slow, quiet insurgence, armed with the simple knowledge that sometimes Brian Kinney was so full of shit.

~~~

The third time Justin witnessed Brian's dick in someone else's mouth, they were both flying on E. It was a beautiful night: beautiful music, beautiful lights, beautiful man that he made sure to keep within arm's reach. The only time he looked away was when he went to get some water, and then his beautiful man disappeared. It was to be expected; in this mood Brian's attention could be caught by anything shiny. And this was fun, like hide-and-seek with prizes around every corner but only one that will win the game. Like the search for El Dorado or the Grail quest, a world full of imitations to hide the genuine article. He would have to inspect every possibility very carefully.

Babylon had a lot of dark corners. The game was starting to become boring when Justin found his prize in the alley with some twink on his knees doing his very best to impress the legendary...legend. Justin's first instinct was to bounce up beside Brian, announcing his presence with a sing-song, "I found you. You're it," but when the door closed, the relative silence made Justin pause. It sobered him a bit, too, the silence, the stillness, the odd fact that there were only the three of them in the alley. The moment seemed...significant. Holy. The boy on his knees, Brian with his head bowed as if in prayer--though it was most likely because it was taking all of his effort to remain focused on the attention to his cock--and the moon suddenly breaking through the clouds.

Justin walked slowly, softly, unwilling to break the mood. The trick saw him, watching from the corner of his eye as the intruder approached. He had Brian Kinney in front of him and was going to make the most of it, but wasn't about to be taken by surprise. Justin kept one shoulder brushing against the wall in order to keep within the trick's line of sight and so that he was sure to walk straight. He stopped right beside Brian. He didn't move. Not wanting to startle him, Justin leaned in carefully and whispered, "Brian.".

Brian's eyes flew open and he arched off the wall, coming with a groan. The twink choked a bit at the sudden thrust down his throat but made a good recovery, holding on until the last shudder. Justin was too busy watching Brian to do more than note absently what was going on below eye level; he had the most beautiful sight in the world before him–-Brian Kinney in the throes of orgasm. No matter what state he was in himself, Justin always tried to watch. Even if he had to twist when Brian was behind him, he couldn't pass up the chance to see Brian at his most honest, more open than he was at any other time, because even asleep he always seemed so maddeningly in control.

The trick sat back on his heels, a satisfied grin on his face, and looked up at Brian as if expecting a treat, a pat on the head. Guess he didn't know that he'd already got it. Justin tucked Brian away and said to the trick, "You did great. Now fuck off."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the twinkie sneered as he rose to his feet but didn't make any other aggressive move.

Before Justin could answer, Brian cradled Justin's face in both his hands, tilting it up to the moonlight. He stared, lips parted, eyes trying to focus. He traced Justin's cheekbones with his thumbs, Justin's jaw with the tips of his fingers. "God. You are so fucking beautiful," he said reverently.

The kiss started as light as angel wings. But Brian wasn't that kind of angel, and as they both started their descent, Justin saw that the twink had figured out his answer on his own.

~~~

The fourth time he found Brian fucking some convenient throat, Justin was not in the mood to stand for that shit.

Brian had been a bastard all night, alternately teasing him on the dance floor with his hands, his lips, his body, and taunting him by pawing other guys. Then, after a dance that almost had Justin coming in his pants, Brian had backed away with his shit-eating grin and dragged the first cock within reach toward the back room. Justin hadn't dared to move for a full minute and in that time the last remnants of his patience had disappeared like smoke. He shoved the slut out of the way, released his own rock hard dick and slid against Brian's spit slicked cock.

"What the fuck–-!" Brian's protest was cut off with a kiss that cracked his head against the wall. Justin would feel sorry for that later, now it was taking all of his tenuous self-control not to shred the lip he had trapped between his teeth. He pulled back slowly, letting his teeth scrape off a layer of skin as he moved far enough to meet Brian's eyes. Mistake. Brian was pissed. Justin thought about that as he took a deep breath. Good.

He tightened his grip on Brian's arms just above the elbows, pressing them against the wall. It gave him a bit of leverage, too, helping to make up for the few inches Brian had on him. Dry humping in the back room was not going to earn him any style points, but fuck it felt good. And it let him be close to Brian, pressed against him face to face like on the dance floor. Brian wasn't going to kiss him again so Justin went to work on what was available. He knew all of Brian's hot spots and just how to hit them–-a scrape of teeth on the outer edge of his ear, a wet kiss in the hollow behind it, a sharp bite on the tendon that meets the collarbone at the base of his throat. Burying his nose under the hard line of Brian's jaw, Justin just breathed. And rubbed. He was so close.

His balls were tightening, the heat growing at the base of his spine when it hit him–-he'd made a mistake. Trying to beat Brian at his own game was one thing, trying to turn that game directly on him was another thing completely. And Justin had not considered the additional complication. He had bullied Brian Kinney in public, in the midst of his public. Even a brief struggle would have been undignified and Brian wasn't struggling. Brian was waiting. Brian was going to make him pay.

In that moment of realization Brian broke free, grabbing Justin's ass, practically lifting him off of the floor. The sudden increase in pressure, Brian's hands on his bare skin, and the open bite on his throat when his head fell back in reaction, guaranteed that the orgasm was hard and long and left him gasping, staring blindly at the ceiling. As Justin came back down from his endorphin high and from his perch against Brian's hips, he couldn't help but notice Brian still had an impressive hard-on. And a smug smirk around the condom packet as he ripped it open with his teeth.

"If you're going to try and rub someone the wrong way, Sunshine, let me demonstrate how it's done."

~~~

The fifth time he saw some pathetic fag on his knees begging for a taste of Brian Fucking Kinney, Justin didn't bother doing anything. He returned Brian's acknowledging smile with a small nod. Then he turned, rubbing surreptitiously at his tearing eye--the smoke sometimes irritated his allergies–-and he left.

It wasn't as if he didn't know what he was going to find. In his head, Justin knew that in order to be part of Brian's life he would have to be able to live with the fact Brian considered sex in the same light as most people did a good meal: a sensual experience, enjoyable but transient. Jealousy had no place. Being hurt was not an option. He knew who Brian was. He had accepted it. In his head.

But he didn't want to see it. Not tonight at least.

He had reached the street when, over the music pouring from the open door, he heard three words that made him pause.

"Leaving so soon?"

Justin didn't stop but he did slow his pace. He wasn't about to turn around though, he didn't trust his expression. His voice he could control. "There wasn't anything worth seeing tonight."

"Yeah. Pickings were slim." Arms wrapped around his chest, making a graceful escape impossible. Then the warm breath at his ear and the press of a rock hard cock against his ass made it unthinkable. "Wanna come home with me, little boy?" Brian purred against his neck.

The vibration went straight to his dick. Fuck, he was so easy. "Will you make it worth my while?" The chuckle in his ear was all the answer he needed.

Even as they headed toward the car, Brian didn't seem willing to let him go. He draped an arm over Justin's shoulder, keeping them walking hip to hip. And Brian kept looking at him. Justin could feel it even though he wasn't quite ready to meet Brian's eyes–-too many emotions were sitting too near the surface, the good now out weighed the bad. He didn't think twice about Brian's hand sliding across his back as they sighted the car, so it startled him when Brian grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a dark corner. "I can't wait," Brian whispered as he pulled Justin into a drugging kiss that shut down all of his independent thought. Brian–-especially when needy--always made Justin want to give him...anything. Everything. Even in this cold, filthy alley.

He half expected to be leaned against the wall. But not with his back to it. And not with Brian dropping to his knees in front of him. Justin struggled for words as Brian nuzzled at his belly, unfastening his belt. "What are you doing?" was the first phrase he could get out. The incredulous smirk and snort of laughter made Justin blush. Yes, he knew what Brian was doing. The evil look in Brian's eyes as he pulled down the zipper of Justin's fly made Justin realize that there was no point in asking why, the question that had ended up being foremost in his mind. He had the feeling he could spend his whole life trying to figure out why Brian did the things he did and never come up with any answers. And as warm breath replaced the cold air surrounding his cock, he didn't give a shit.

Brian was always good, but he could make good efficient and fast or torturous and slow. Tonight, he was just making it good, letting Justin decide when to end it. With the thought of the hard concrete under Brian's knees and the hard cock in Brian's pants, it was enough to bring the burning back to his eyes. Goddamn Brian and his absolutely not romantic gestures, why couldn't he be like everyone else and send flowers that could be dismissed with a smile and a kiss. Justin brushed his fingertips through Brian's hair, gently encouraging him to go faster, take it deeper. It was one of the few times Brian followed instructions without question, pulling Justin over the edge to come in long slow spurts down his throat.

Resting against the wall with his eyes closed and head turned to the side, Justin hid for a few moments while Brian tucked him away. The tears weren't enough to fall, but even in this light there was no way Brian could miss them. The weight of Brian's stare was becoming tangible, so Justin turned to face him. From the look in his eyes, Justin would think that Brian was laughing, but the finger pressing against the curled-under lips hinted at something else. Justin stared back, daring Brian to comment on his wet eyes. Brian didn't say a word, he just kept looking until the tension he seemed to be holding relaxed and the smallest hint of a smile appeared on his lips. It was as frustrating as hell. Sometimes Justin was sure he could read Brian's mind, but then there were times like this when he needed Brian to say...something. But anything he would say when asked would be bravado and bullshit, so Justin went for the next best thing-–he grabbed the lapels of Brian's jacket and dragged him close.

Justin had to admit, he liked catching Brian be surprise. The brief moment of imbalance when his mouth was soft and open and all Justin's was so rare and so telling that Brian always overcompensated when he regained his footing. But this was another part that Justin loved, the narrow edge of violence when Brian felt cornered. The taste of himself on Brian's tongue only made it easier for Justin to push back, take as much as Brian did, resulting in a twisting, writhing struggle for possession and connection. The need for air broke them apart far enough that only their breath remained intertwined.

"Let's go home," Brian said, taking a small step back.

Justin followed and cupped the obvious bulge at Brian's crotch. "Are you sure you don't want me to...?"

Brian pushed against the pressure in an instinctive thrust, but shook his head. "Not here." He cradled Justin's jaw in his palm and ran his thumb over Justin's bottom lip. Justin fought a smile and lost; he had regained his telepathic abilities and could see the thoughts running around behind Brian's eyes–-he didn't want Justin to be like the rest of them, not tonight at least. "I plan on fucking you until the sun comes up and I'd freeze my ass off if we did it here."

The stated intention widened Justin's grin, but it was the warmth of what was unspoken that made him flush. He made a show of looking at his watch. "That would be more impressive if sunrise were further away."

"I didn't say when the sun comes up _tomorrow_."

Justin decided to take Brian's comment at its face value for once–as a promise.


End file.
